


Pretty Hands and Voices

by Blame Canada (OneHitWondersAnonymous)



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute Kids, Don't Worry They're Not Using Drugs, Drug Dealing, Elementary School, First Crush, Gift Fic, Innocence, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twenny, Young Love, they're still kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHitWondersAnonymous/pseuds/Blame%20Canada
Summary: Sometimes, a dark situation can lead to prettier, lighter things. When parents weren't always around to provide those comforts, some kids had to make due with what they had. Kenny and Tweek had each other, in an odd and surprising way. Kenny thought that prettier thing was Tweek, and Tweek thought that lighter thing was Kenny. 
Gift fic for polarspicecap, because I'm pretty sure Twenny is her lifeblood and we talked about this recently. One-Shot. Elementary school-age fluffiness. Rated G, with vague mentions of drugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is very innocent and fluffy and I hope you like it even if it gives you cavities. <3

Kenny saw him coming. Little footsteps stomped through fluffy snow as solidly as they could, leaving little sinkholes across the yard with dragging marks where his feet didn’t quite reach above snow level. “H-hi Kenny,” He said. He rubbed at his arms rapidly even though it did nothing to keep him warm.

“Hi,” Kenny replied, but the very top of his zipped up hood muffled his voice. Tweek could make it out anyway, since over the years he’d perfected the art of deciphering Kenny-speak from behind his ratty old orange parka.

Their sniffles pierced the snowy air in a two-part harmony. This was the twice-weekly routine: Tweek showed up, Kenny handed him off the packages, Tweek went home and delivered them to his dad. It used to be the mean people in the shed who would give Tweek the packages, but Kenny wanted to do it instead after they’d become tentative friends. When encountering each other became routine, it was hard not to become some form of friendly. Besides, the mean people were mean, and Kenny didn’t want people to be mean to Tweek. He was trying his best.

“D-do you have it?” Tweek stuttered, his teeth chattering as the chilly wind whipped his hair into new sculptures. He never had a proper coat on, always those button-up shirts that he could never button correctly and his parents never bothered to correct. His parents didn’t bother to correct a lot of things. Kenny learned that from their biweekly meetings. He nodded and made his own prints in the snow, feeling the ice chill his legs where his boots didn’t cover them and clumps of snow fall in to melt against his ankles. He shivered. Tweek didn’t even have boots, and his feet were probably freezing. He’d go as quickly as possible.

Kenny knocked on the metal door and got an angry shout of acknowledgement through the holes in it. He looked back at Tweek who was now standing alone in the middle of Kenny’s yard, shivering harder than his usual tics from the cold. It was particularly blustery out, and Kenny wished he had something that Tweek could borrow to keep warm. All he had was this busted up parka and these boots that were threatening to break at the heel. He gestured with his hand to the right, encouraging Tweek to move over to the dismal shelter of the roof, but Tweek shook his head. He looked up and Kenny understood. There were icicles, and Tweek was afraid of icicles. He supposed that was fair—he’d died by enough icicles to know it was a legitimate fear and painful demise.

Tweek did shuffle over to stand closer, though, and Kenny welcomed him under the icicle-free shingles of the shed. The wind was cut off slightly by its feeble walls and Tweek heaved a shaky sigh of relief. He alternated between rubbing at his arms and rolling his hands together quickly to generate warmth. It didn’t seem to be working very well, and the mean people in the shed were taking a long time, so Kenny reached out and stole Tweek’s hands.

“W-what are you doing, K-Kenny?” He asked, his head tilted beyond the way it usually twitched to the right in innocent wonder. Kenny thought he looked very cute like that, like a nervous little lion with a flaxen mane.

“You’re cold,” Kenny mumbled, and Tweek nodded and stared at his hands swallowed up by Kenny’s dirty brown mittens. He twitched a few times and mumbled quietly to himself while they waited. Kenny refused to let him go. If he could at least keep his hands a little warm, he would help him somehow. He wouldn’t want Tweek to get frostbite; then his pretty fingers wouldn’t be able to draw nice pictures in art class or play the recorder surprisingly well, considering the jitteriness. Tweek was creative and Kenny thought he was going to do really great things with that talent. Kenny was pretty sure he was just going to get a full-time job at Wal-Mart. Maybe he could save enough money to go to Tweek’s fancy art shows in New York City someday.

“Kenny?” Tweek said, and Kenny was yanked from his daydream to the present where the door was cracked open and the mean people were holding out a brown package for him to take. Tweek handed them the littler envelope he was pretty sure was money in exchange and they slammed the door shut, leaving them both to shudder in the harsh winds. Tweek was a little sad, since getting the package meant he had to run home as fast as he could now, like Dad always said to do. Sometimes he didn’t run though, and he was afraid his dad would find out somehow, like he had little cameras on the corners of every rooftop and spies at the bus stations. _‘Tweek isn’t running!’_ they’d whisper into their fake wrist watches that were actually microphones, and they would chase him down and put him in a scary jail cell for not listening and doing what he was supposed to. He whimpered and yanked at his hair with his free hand at the thought, the other holding the sack tightly to his chest.

Kenny reached forward and took his hand again, uncurling his fingers one by one from his wild locks and gently pulling it down. He’d seen Tweek actually pull hair from his head more than once, and it looked painful. He couldn’t know what exactly was going on inside his over-active imagination, but he bet it wasn’t something nice like imagining his exhibit in an art gallery ten, fifteen years from now. “You’re gonna pull it out again,” he said, and Tweek made the smallest of smiles at him.

“It’s okay, i-it grows back.” He wiggled his hand against Kenny’s palm and wrapped his frozen fingers around it.

“Still,” Kenny grumbled, but he left it at that and Tweek didn’t bother him for a follow-up. Tweek squeezed his hand and Kenny felt a surprising amount of warmth radiate from his fingers and jolt up his arm like lightning. For a moment, they only listened to their sniffling and the howling of the wind against broken siding. Then, Tweek disappointed both of them by pulling his hand out from Kenny’s.

“I s-should go home,” he said, ‘Dad is probably waiting f-for me.” Kenny nodded, agreeing, but a frown tugged at his lips fully covered by brown-grey fuzz. How far was Tweek’s walk anyway? He was going to be so cold. The wind had gotten stronger since he showed up. Kenny looked between his front door and Tweek’s lips that were quickly turning blue four times, and he sighed. Before Tweek could ask what was wrong, Kenny was unzipping his coat, and before Tweek could properly protest, he was wrapping it around his arms cold as ice. It wasn’t the best, warmest coat in the world, but at least it would protect his exposed belly where his buttons were wrong and keep his arms from freezing off.

“No Kenny, w-what are you gonna wear? What if you get sick and die? I-I can’t deal with a funeral, man!” Tweek shivered violently and sniffed extra loudly, and Kenny gave him a pointed look as he forced his arms through the sleeves and zipped up his coat to cover his face all the way up to his bright red nose. He shoved his mittens onto his pretty hands too, for good measure. Tweek wasn’t exactly protesting, either.

“I’m at home. I can use blankets.” Kenny shrugged, but Tweek looked unconvinced. At least, Kenny thought he did, since he couldn’t see his whole face. He wondered if people had a hard time reading his expressions too. Tweek tugged the hood down and scratched his face, and he scowled when Kenny started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He said, but his voice was just like Kenny’s usually was and barely recognizable. The zipper of the coat felt cold against his mouth.

“You look kinda like me,” Kenny said, but it wasn’t entirely true. Tweek’s hair was a different shade of blond, longer and crazier, and it stuck out of the top of his hood in all different directions. They both had freckles though, and Kenny thought Tweek looked very nice with only the end of his button nose exposed and big doe eyes staring at him blearily through the snow.

“No I don’t!” Tweek protested. “You look better than me.” He mumbled, and Kenny couldn’t help but let a smirk tug at his lips. The cold nipped at his now-bare arms and he grabbed at them on impulse, and Tweek frowned. “Y-you’re gonna get sick.”

“So ’re you,” Kenny said with a shrug, and Tweek thought his voice was actually really pretty when the hood didn’t muffle it. He bet he was a really good singer. Maybe when they were all grown up and Tweek was mopping floors at the elementary school, he’d get to save some cash to see Kenny at one of his sold out concerts someday. Kenny was too good of a person to stay tied down in South Park, where Tweek was sure he would be stuck forever. He sighed.

“O-okay.” He admitted defeat with a shrug of his shoulders and Kenny smiled wide. That was pretty too. Tweek was sad it was always hiding behind the orange fabric that was currently keeping him from freezing to death.

“I’ll see you on Thursday,” Kenny said, and he clapped one hand on Tweek’s shoulder with a grin still on his face. Tweek smiled back; he could tell because his eyes got all wrinkly. “Just bring it back then.”

“I’ll bring it back at school tomorrow!” Tweek said, and Kenny was relieved to hear the stuttering melt away as he got warmer. He leaned forward and Kenny realized they were hugging each other, and he squeezed around his shoulders extra tight. “I promise,” Tweek said quietly, his squeaky voice vibrating in Kenny’s ears in a special way that made his chest feel a little funny. When he pulled away, Kenny felt the peck of Tweek’s lips on his cheek and heard the little smacking noise his mouth made when he did it. It rattled around in his brain and he brought a mitten-less hand up to touch the slightly wet mark quickly freezing over on his skin. Tweek looked away as he pulled the hood back up over his mouth, his face red with embarrassment.

He began trudging away quickly with the package wrapped up tightly in his arms. Kenny blinked himself back into the present. “See you tomorrow!” He called out over the wind, and he couldn’t hear Tweek talk but he did see him wave a hand goodbye to him before he darted out of earshot. He watched Tweek retreat in his bright orange coat and felt his stomach start to hurt with weird buzzing feelings. He touched his cheek again to make sure it was real and he felt the wet remnants of Tweek’s kiss under his numbing fingertips. He hummed as he tried to sort it all out in his head, receding into his room after grabbing himself blankets and towels to try to keep warm.

Kenny played with his breath in the air in his room the rest of his boring Sunday, and he didn’t mind at all that his arms felt tingly and his hands hardly felt anything the entire time. Tweek kept his coat on long after arriving at home.

 

* * *

 

Like always, Kenny hoped Tweek made it home okay, and without a phone he had to wait until Monday morning at school to find out. The other kids all looked at him funny and Kenny thought a lot of them probably didn’t recognize him without the hood to disguise and also identify him.

As promised, Tweek handed him his coat and gloves in the hallway before school even started, and he did so with an appreciative smile that made the trouble worth it. “Thank you,” he said in the way he always did where it didn’t quite sound like the end of a sentence even though Kenny knew it was, and he nodded in return.

“Get a regular coat, will ya?” Kenny said, zipping his parka back up over his mouth and sighing into the security of it. It had a new comfort in it though, and it was the little smell like fresh pine trees that Tweek always had when they got close, infused into the fabric. Kenny felt warmer in it than he’d felt in years.

Tweek smiled shyly. “Okay, I’ll try.” They both knew it would depend on if his parents noticed him talking to them, and that was unlikely. Still, they hoped, like kids are supposed to do. “I’ll see you again on Thursday.”

Kenny grabbed Tweek’s sleeve and he let out a strangled gasp of surprise that made Kenny release him immediately, but it still stopped him in his tracks. “That’s too far away,” he said, “sit with us at lunch.”

“Huh?” He asked with screwed up eyebrows, “but Jimmy and Clyde and Craig and Token—“

“Will survive. Sit with us.”

Tweek studied him for a long time, neither of them paying attention to the first warning bell telling them to file into class. “Okay,” he said, and he twitched to the right but smiled afterwards, and Kenny knew that was positive. The second bell rang to announce their tardiness like a blaring neon sign and they scurried in opposite directions, but they both turned to look at each other at the same time before rounding hallways out of eyeshot. Kenny smiled at Tweek and Tweek smiled at Kenny and they rounded their corners in tandem with grins both inside and out.

It was the first time they’d met outside of the dirty work their parents both forced upon them, and even though the table was rowdy with its usual yelling and fighting, they enjoyed it anyway, shooting smiles to each other across the table while no one looked. Tweek kicked his leg and Kenny kicked back, and he questioned if he’d be allowed to do this all the time. He’d sit through Kyle and Cartman’s yelling all the time if it meant that. Kenny was inclined to agree.

It was under the noses of the entirety of South Park that Tweek and Kenny began a quiet relationship, and they were just fine with that. Kenny was never very loud as a kid, and Tweek liked that about him. They liked a lot about each other, it turned out. Thursday morning came and Tweek struggled through higher snow banks to reach him, and he decided he’d do the kiss first, this time.


End file.
